


I Still Love You

by TheBestLiars



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Basically a sequel to my one-shot “Love You More”, Dad Richie Tozier, F/M, I have so many books that have Halsey song titles, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Richie Tozier, Reddie, but can be read as a stand alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestLiars/pseuds/TheBestLiars
Summary: "Somehow I still love you more."[In which a single father reunites with the love of his life from his childhood.]{ an IT fanfiction , basically a sequel to my one - shot " Love You More " , alternative universe where Pennywise never existed , also on Wattpad under the username : TheQueenlyWriter }
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Original Female Character (past)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. I Still Want You More

**( EDDIE POV )**

It felt like it was just yesterday they were all thirteen, jumping off a cliff into the cold lake water.

Seven children playing around, splashing one another as they laughed and had fun.

They were young and didn't have a single care in the world. They were outcasts, losers, but they felt unstoppable together.

Eddie Kaspbrak was one of those seven teenagers, the shortest out of all of them too. His life wasn't perfect, no. He had an overbearing mother who lied about how sick he was to keep him by her side and he was constantly bullied for his germaphobia and asthma. But he felt so safe around his best friends. They were truly a family to him.

One of his friends felt a little more than just family to him.

Richie the "Trashmouth" Tozier. Tall with gangly limbs, glasses almost larger than his face, black messy curls on his head, and a mouth that never stopped moving. It constantly oozed with crude jokes and snarky remarks about Eddie's mother, something that drove the smaller boy insane.

But Eddie wanted to still be near him the most.

He didn't understand the feelings he had for Richie. He frustrated Eddie to the point where he wanted to rip his own hair out, but then he wanted to remain close to him as they lied in the hammock of their clubhouse. Feeling their bodies touch made his cheeks flare pink, Richie constantly hugging him and his heart would jump, even how his knees felt like putty with each flirtatious comment directed at him by the taller boy.

It took years for Eddie to realize that he was in love with Richie.

And unfortunately, he realized that a little too late.

Richie was never truly the most stable of the group. He was the jokester and was always laughing and smiling. But Eddie could see through the jokes and see how much pain he was in. As they got older, the breakdowns and panic attacks Richie would have increased. He knew that the ravenette didn't have the best parents at home and it was beginning to take a toll on him. The smaller boy always held him when this happened, wishing that there was something he could do to help the boy he loved.

He never had the chance to. When the losers graduated high school, they celebrated at the quarry. Richie gave Eddie the biggest and longest hug he had ever received before going home, thanking him for everything.

The next day, they discovered that Richie had ran away.

He left Derry without a word, packed his things and didn't look back.

Eddie wouldn't admit that he cried himself to sleep for three weeks after that.

He was hurt and angry, feeling almost betrayed that Richie could just leave them without even a note. But deep down, he hoped his taller friend would finally find some peace and be happy now.

It's what Richie deserved after all.

Eddie kept in contact with the rest of his friends despite them all going their separate ways during college. They still talked and made plans to meet up once or twice a year. Even though everything seemed normal, there was something missing. No one to make jokes about his mom, to pinch his cheeks while calling him cute, to invade his personal space and tease him. Richie wasn't there anymore and no one had heard from him in years.

God, did that hurt like hell.

Eddie had recently moved to Los Angeles for a new job. It was a large city, something that made him uncomfortable. A part of him was used to the tiny town of Derry still, but he would make this work.

The thirty-two year old Eddie was nearby a park now, a book in his hands as the cool wind picked up just the shortest bit, flowing through some of the curls in his hair. He was just sitting on the bench, losing himself in the plot of the story before the sound of a kid crying interrupted his thoughts and reading.

Glancing up from his book, he spots a curly haired girl, her wild curls reminding him of a someone he once knew. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked her softly once he left his spot on the bench and put his book into his bag.

The little girl turned towards him, her lower lip trembling as warm tears rushed down flushed cheeks, "I-I can't find my daddy..." she sniffled and wiped at her glossy green eyes with the back of her hand.

Eddie felt a tug in his chest, frowning. He couldn't just leave a child out here, clearly emotional and distraught from being lost, all by herself. "We'll find him, I promise. what's your dad's name?" He didn't know why he felt a sort of connection to this girl already, but he felt that it was his duty to help her find her father.

"Hi-his name's Richie." She muttered softly as she looked up at him. The older man felt his heart stop for a moment at the mention of his name, but he shrugged it off.

_Nope. Must be a different Richie. It's not the Richie I know. No way in hell he'd have a kid._

He knelt down to her level, the little girl still crying. "Okay, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna find Richie, okay? Wanna tell me your name?" He asked her softly, her breathing hitching slightly with each sob and intake of a breath.

"Edith.." she responded quietly, still wiping away the fat tears that trickled down her cheeks.

"That's funny, our names are similar. I'm Eddie." He shot her a reassuring smile, digging in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a small pack of tissues. He opened it and handed her a tissue, which she took as she sniffled and wiped away her tears with it.

"N-nice to meet yuh-you, Eddie." She said quietly, stumbling over her words as she continued crying.

He smiled again at her, standing up as he found himself wondering why those long and unruly curls that nearly reached her waist looked so familiar. "It's nice to meet you too," he said, "do you remember where you saw your dad last?"

Edith sniffled, gripping onto the now used tissue in her hand. "We were at th-the park, b-but I-I was a kitty and-and then I got lost..." her breath started hitching as she started to cry harder.

"Hey, hey, just relax, okay? Take a deep breath, I'm gonna help you find your dad. Okay?" He told her calmly, thinking that this kid was about to have a panic attack at any moment as he stood up and held a hand out to her. She swallowed thickly and nodded, her curls bouncing before taking his hand while inhaling deeply.

"Let's go to the park, maybe your dad's still there." Eddie offered as he held the much smaller girl's warm hand. She nodded again, more tears welling up in her eyes. Edith must be really close with her father if she was getting this worked out over not being near him.

He walked her to the park, the both of them quiet aside from Edith sniffling. They were only there for a minute before the curly-haired girl let go of his hand and sped away from him yelling, "daddy!"

Several feet away, Eddie spotted a tall man in clear distress, a panicked look on his face until he caught sight on Edith. "Oh my god, Edie!" He threw his long arms around the smaller girl once she was in front of him, picking her up and hugging her close. "God, Edith, you scared me! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I-I'm sorry, daddy!" Edith started crying, but this time out of relief.

"Shhhh, it's okay, you're safe now, I'm just glad you're alright sweetie." Suddenly, Eddie knew why that little girl looked familiar. That man looked familiar too...too familiar.

Messy black hair, tall, big glasses, a hideous yellow Hawaiian shirt that was almost hidden by a black leather jacket and the child he was holding to his chest.

Richie.

It was Richie fucking Tozier.

Richie the "Trashmouth" Tozier had a daughter.

Eddie froze, staring at him for the first time in fourteen years. Richie kissed the top of his daughter's curly hair, letting out a sigh before finally looking at the shorter man. "Thank you so much for helpi—...Eddie?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, forgetting how to speak before swallowing thickly. "Hi Richie."

Richie's brown eyes were widen behind his thick lensed glasses before a startled chuckle left his lips. "Holy shit! Eddie Kaspbrak! Does your mom still think of me?"

"In her nightmares, yes." Eddie retorted, causing his long lost friend to laugh loudly.

"Eddie's my new friend now!" Edith exclaimed, leaning away from her father slightly to look at the other man with a big smile, no more tears in her eyes.

Richie looked at her, raising an eyebrow slightly as he smiled. "Oh really? Glad to see you're making friends, kiddo!" He bounced her in his arms, making her giggle hysterically.

There were so many things he wanted to say. To confront him on why he left without telling them, maybe to even confess the feelings he used to have when he was younger. But all he could say was, "y-you have a kid."

Richie nodded, smiling a little more when Edith yawned and rested her brown curly head on his shoulder. "Yeah. Surprising, I know...but there's nothing I wouldn't do for Edie."

Eddie never thought he'd see the day where Richie acted so fatherly in his life. But here he was, watching Richie hold his young daughter. He found himself quickly looking at his left hand and didn't spot a ring. He wasn't married...maybe he had a girlfriend? The thought made his heart clench.

Richie looked at Eddie, for once seeming serious. "Thank you for helping her find me."

He shot him a smile, fiddling with the strap of his bag that rested on his shoulder for a moment. "Anytime, Rich." He didn't say anything for a moment, looking around. "I-I have to be headed home. But it was great seeing you again, Richie. And meeting you, Edith."

The little girl smiled widely at him, missing a tooth. "I'll see you soon, Mister Eddie!"

Soon?

"Yeah, it was great seeing you too. See you around, Eds." Richie said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't call me, Eds." Eddie said seriously, pointing a finger at him as the two Tozier's laughed before walking away.

He couldn't help but to find himself still looking back every now and then. Richie had a daughter now, a family. Richie moved on. It hurt to think like that, but it was the truth.

Edith was a sweetheart though, attached to her father at the hip. Wild curls and a big smile like Richie's. She really was his kid.

A part of Eddie didn't think he'd see those two again.

But fate had other plans in store. 


	2. I'm Begging You to Keep on Haunting Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie remembers his days with Eddie and Edith has some questions that needs answering.

**( RICHIE POV )**

Not a day went by where Richie didn't regret leaving his best friends the way he did.

He didn't even mention to his friends that he was running away. He just got up and left.

He was always a shitty friend, now that he thought about it.

But he had been so depressed the last couple years. The neglect he was suffering from his parents didn't help and it felt like his best friends didn't even notice that he was drowning in self-loathing.

He was that good at hiding pain behind his inappropriate jokes.

He was crude and loud because he was just screaming for someone to notice him. To stop being invisible. Someone nearly did.

Eddie Kaspbrak. Eds. Eddie Spaghetti. Nicknames Eddie absolutely hated but Richie knew he liked them deep down.

God, Richie loved him. He did. But he was so damn terrified of falling in love, especially with his best friend, that he kept it to himself. He bottled up his emotions and got the fuck out of Derry.

He often found himself thinking about Eddie. Everyday. How he constantly screamed at him when he was being gross or rambled on and on about how he was going to get a disease because he had split his lip open and didn't do anything about it. Even when Eddie would smack the glasses off Richie's face with his foot while resting on the hammock, he still missed him.

Richie never stopped loving Eddie. Even when Marissa came around.

Marissa Lopez, a woman who he loved to call "The Devil Incarnated." She wasn't the best, absolutely not. He didn't love her either. But she got pregnant and he would be damned if he didn't get to meet his child.

He loved Edith the second he held her. It wasn't just the fact that he named her after the man he loved, but there was this tie that bonded them together the moment he looked into her green eyes.

Richie was going to spoil that little girl rotten.

It wasn't easy, of course not. Waking up multiple times in the middle of the night whenever Edith cried, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

He wished Marissa felt that way too.

She couldn't seem to connect to Edith the way Richie did. Her own daughter, the child she carried for nine months.

As his daughter grew older, even she tried to be there for her mother. But Marissa got stressed so easily and annoyed, often sending her to play by herself in her room.

They fought so much because of this. Edith would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night to their arguing and would hide herself in the bathroom. Richie's heart broke whenever she did this, coaxing her out and holding her, reassuring her that everything was okay.

He didn't want his baby girl growing up the way he did, with parents that didn't give a shit. Her mother might not care, but dammit, he did. And he was going to make sure she knew it.

And despite how much Richie tried to shield her from the fact that her mother wasn't even trying to be a mom to her, the truth came out eventually.

He had left for work at studio for a radio show he had been doing over the last year. He said goodbye to Marissa, kissed his four year old-constantly reminding him that she was turning five in three months-daughter's cheek and left.

Richie came home to find the house nearly empty except for the hysterical sobs coming from his daughter's room.

It took nearly an hour to get her to calm down, cradling Edith like she was a baby and singing softly to her before she was finally able to tell him what happened.

Marissa had put her down for her nap and when Edith woke up, she was all alone.

That bitch had packed up all of her things and left with a four year old child sleeping in the next room by herself.

Ever since then, it was just Richie and Edith. It wasn't easy but he managed to make things work with his schedule so he could get her to school, help her with homework, and spend time with her. If he was having a long day at work, he'd leave during his lunch to pick her up in time from school and take her with him to work. They loved her there, she was always so quiet around others but a sweetheart once she trusted them enough to open herself up.

But don't let that cute face fool you. She could pack a nasty kick to someone's shin if they got her upset. And her icy glare was enough to make a grown man shudder.

She was overall an amazing kid, especially since she was six years old now. Except when people asked about her mother. Then one of two things would happen: Edith would go dead quiet so he would have to explain how it was just the two of them; or her foot was going to be meeting their knee.

She really was a kicker, a habit Richie wasn't sure if he wanted her to break since it was so fucking haliorous to see a grown up get kicked and be hurt by a toddler.

He also did want her to defend herself from bullies. Richie never did and he didn't want her to do the same.

But they were so attached to one another. They never really were apart. So when Richie got a phone call from his manager and got distracted for just one minute, turned back to see that his daughter wasn't beside him, panic seized him by his throat.

He immediately started looking for her, calling out to his daughter as he felt his stomach twist with anxiety. Did she run away? Did someone grab her and take her? Hundreds of thoughts ran through his head until he finally heard Edith's voice and held her in his arms.

He felt much more relaxed knowing that she was okay despite her being in tears from how afraid she was. He thought that would've been it.

Until Richie looked up and finally saw who was there.

Eddie.

Eddie Spaghetti.

The boy he loved and left behind.

Except he wasn't a boy anymore. He was grown and truly hadn't changed. God, Richie loved that.

He wanted nothing more than to run up to him and hug him and apologize for leaving him so abruptly.

But he couldn't. They made small conversation until Eddie left.

The asthmatic haunted his mind as he and his daughter walked home, unusually quiet.

Richie was still holding Edith, her head resting against his shoulder and her eyes were closed. He thought she was sleeping for a moment until she finally spoke up. "You know Eddie?"

He paused for a moment before nodding, walking up to their apartment building. "Mmhmm. Yeah, I first met him when I was your age." He poked the tip of her nose, making her open her eyes and giggle as she scrunched up her nose adorably. "He was one of my best friend."

"Why haven't I met him before?" She asked him curiously, lifting her curly brunette head from his shoulder to look properly at her father.

"Because I left town and...we didn't stay in touch." He admitted. Richie didn't want to get into the full details about why he left, to talk about his depression and anxiety, the fact that he was and still is deeply insecure.

His daughter seemed to catch on and didn't press the issue further. She was intelligent for her age and was able to read her father with ease.

Richie unlocked the door and let them in, Edith squirming silently in his arms so he put her back down on her feet. "Can I have apple juice, please?" She asked him politely and he smiled and nodded, ruffling her curly hair before opening the fridge and taking out a juice box filled with apple juice.

She happily took it from him, sipping it through the small plastic straw and leaned her weight against his legs rather than sitting down in a chair. "Eddie's name is like mine." His kid observed out loud.

Once again, Richie didn't want to have that conversation. He wanted to tell Edith that he named her after the one person he loved when she was older. She was still too young and he was certain she wouldn't be able to keep this information to herself if they happened to bump into Eddie again.

"Yeah. It's funny, real funny, kitten." He lightly poked her sides, making her squeal and squirm away from him, giggling as she continued sipping her apple juice.

He took the juice box away from her once she finished it, picking up the much smaller girl easily. "Alrighty, E.T. It's nap time for you."

"Nuh uh! 'M not tired!" Edith whined, her complaint being cut off by a yawn.

Richie raised an eyebrow, smiling at her in amusement. "Mmhmm. Yup, I'm calling bullshit on that one, kiddo." She continued whining as he walked to her small bedroom, his brunette daughter completely leaning against him and her bright green eyes almost fluttering closed.

He pulled back the purple and blue blankets from her bed once he helped her take off her shoes, putting her down as she yawned again. "I'll see you when you wake up, kiddo. Love you."

Edith yawned once more, reaching out to hold her father's hand as she closed her eyes. "G'night daddy...love you too. Can't wait to see Mister Eddie again."

This caught Richie's attention, raising an eyebrow and would've questioned her about her statement if she wasn't already out like a light.

 _'Not tired' my ass,_ he thought.

He chuckled lightly under his breath, making sure she was fully asleep before sliding his hand away from hers and standing up. He walked as quietly as he could, closing the door behind him.

The ravenette would admit, he was glad that his daughter took interest in Eddie. But the city was so big and he didn't know if his old friend lived there or was just visiting. The chances of them meeting again were slim to none.

But he still found himself praying to whatever was out there that he and Edith could see Eddie again. That's all Richie wanted. 


	3. Child of a Money Hungry, Prideful Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith is stubborn and sets a plan into motion.

**( EDITH POV )**

Edith was always observant.

Because of her quiet nature around those she didn't know, she just looked around and observed.

Maybe that's why she knew her daddy so well. She observed him so many times that despite being six years old-and two months, thank you very much-she knew basically everything about her daddy.

Every since day one, it's been Edith and daddy against the world. Even when her mommy was around. But she was gone now and she didn't want to talk about it. She hated thinking about it too. Sometimes she woke up gasping for air, feeling like she was alone again. Those were the nights the six year old would run into daddy's room and fling herself into his bed. He'd hold her and start singing to her until she felt safe and fell back asleep.

Daddy always sang to her, or told funny jokes to make her laugh. It made her comfortable to hear music, all kinds. But she preferred rock music, banging her head back and forth to the beat of the music as daddy joined in. Until his glasses flew from his face and she'd be in stitches with laughter.

Yeah, she looked up to her daddy. Literally and figuratively. That man was a damn giant next to her.

Because of Edith's natural born observance skills, she noticed how strange her daddy acted around Mister Eddie. It reminded her of how the boys acted around girls in the movies she watched dozens of times with daddy.

But Mister Eddie wasn't a girl. He was a boy.

Eh, oh well. That rule still applies anyway.

Her daddy seemed different around Mister Eddie, even when Edith asked about them. They were friends for a long time. But there seemed to be something a little more in there.

And the curly-haired girl was determined as hell to figure out what else lurked there.

Because when she wanted something, she _always_ got it.

A few days passed and Edith didn't see Mister Eddie. They had gone to the park almost every day after school, but still no sign of the nice man who helped her find her daddy. But she wouldn't give up, not just yet.

Saturday rolled around and the little girl could practically smell freedom in the air. She hated school and basically everyone in it. She didn't have any friends, but she wouldn't let that bother her. She had an amazing daddy and that's what mattered.

"DADDY!" Edith screeched before launching herself on top of her father, whom was still sleeping in bed. He groaned, trying to roll over but was unable to because of the energetic toddler on top of him.

"Kid, it's Saturday. You don't have school." Her daddy grumbled, managing to grab his pillow with one hand and pushing it against his face.

"Uh huh! And I let you sleep in! It's 6:42 and I'm hungry and bored!" She whined, lying down completely on top of him on her back, sprawling her limbs like a starfish.

Her daddy grumbled something into his pillow, something the little girl couldn't quite catch but was fairly certain that they were a string of curse words. "Gimme an hour."

"But I'm boooooooored!" She drew out the word loudly before her father suddenly rolled over and began tickling her sides. Edith erupted into a fit of high pitched laughter, squirming and kicking her legs before her father finally granted her mercy but kept an arm around her.

"Fine, I'll get up. But first, I need my glasses because right now, you look like a fuzzy blob." Her daddy joked, squinting his eyes to try and see the little girl under his arm.

Edith giggled before shimmying herself away from his arm, leaning over and pressing her weight on his body to grab his glasses from the nightstand. She lied down on top of him again, putting on his glasses upside down with a grin.

He blinked a few times before gasping. "Oh my god...you're upside down!" She started laughing again, shaking her head before he fixed his glasses. "Never mind, you're back to normal again!" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Go get ready and we'll go grab some hot chocolate." She gasped softly, nodding quickly before jumping off of him, hitting the ground and running to her room.

Edith got dressed, slipping on her blue jeans and Superman shirt. She liked wearing boys clothes, they were comfortable to her. Sure dresses were pretty, but she preferred shirts with heroes on them.

Although, she didn't like the weird glances she got from older women when she and daddy would go to the boys section at the store instead of the girls. Daddy would just tell her to ignore it and wear whatever made her happy, and so she did.

Edith stomped downstairs, literally. She stomped down each step just to see her sketchers light up, making her giggle and then squeal when her daddy, already dressed, and scooped her up into his arms.

"Alright, you little squirt! Ready to go?" Daddy asked, shining that big ole wide grin at her.

The curly-haired girl giggled and nodded quickly. "Let's gooooo! I'm hungry!" She cheered, making her daddy laugh before he kissed her cheek and walked out of the apartment.

Car rides were always fun with daddy. He would put on all kinds of music, songs that would have Edith singing and screaming along to. She didn't listen to those childish songs kids her age did, she preferred her dad's music. It was louder and made her wanna jump up and down.

Yeah. Her daddy's the best.

After ten minutes of singing and laughing, the two Tozier's finally made it to their usual coffee shop. Edith was quick to jump out of the car, once again lighting up her sketchers before taking her daddy's hand and walking inside.

The strong smell of coffee was one the six year old was used to. It always made her feel all happy and jittery inside, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet, making her daddy giggle at her excitement just to get hot cocoa.

As they waited in line and then started ordering their drinks, the little girl's green eyes began scanning the coffee shop around them. Different people on their phone or laptops, Mister Eddie reading, others with headphones on and drinki—

Wait.

Mister Eddie!

Mister Eddie was right there inside the coffee shop.

Edith didn't think twice to pull away from her daddy's grasp, running over to the older man. "Mister Eddie!" She beamed up at him and threw her arms around his legs as she hugged him.

Eddie jumped slightly, clearly surprised by the tiny child hugging him before looking down and chuckling. "Hi Edith! It's nice to see you again!" He said, almost awkwardly patting the top of her curly head as she kept smiling at him.

"Edie! Will you stop running o—!" She heard her daddy's voice ringing, holding his coffee and her got chocolate before pausing to look at Mister Eddie. "Wow, can't stay away from us, how?" He said, his voice teasing and his smile playful.

"I've been trying." Mister Eddie retorted, but his eyes were soft and her daddy laughed a little.

For a moment, no one said anything. The two men just stared at each other and Edith had to swallow down a sigh.

Did she have to do everything around here?

"Mister Eddie should have dinner with us tonight!" Edith declared once she released Mister Eddie from the hug.

She didn't notice the quick look her daddy shot her, just looking at Mister Eddie with that big and sweet smile they always had her daddy melting and giving in.

He faltered for a moment, looking like he was about to refuse before staring at her brilliant smile. "I-I dunno, Edith.."

"Daddy won't mind! He wants to hang out with our friend! Right, daddy?" She shot her daddy that same smile, ignoring how he narrowed his eyes slightly at her before softening.

She had her daddy wrapped tight around her little pinkie.

"I really wouldn't mind. I-it'd be nice to catch up. And my kid really does like you for some reason." Her daddy finally said, smiling sheepishly at him as he shrugged.

Eddie looked at the both of them for a moment before giving in. "Alright. I have to go to work in a bit but I'm free about 6:30 tonight, if that works?" He suggested and Edith didn't miss how her daddy's smile widened.

"Yeah! Yeah, that could work!" Her daddy said quickly, putting down their drinks to quickly write their address on a napkin and give it to the shorter man.

Mister Eddie took it with a fond smile, nodding. "I have to go but...I guess I'll see you guys tonight." He said, her daddy not saying anything as he just watched him and seeming almost tongue tied.

It was funny seeing her daddy all quiet. He really did like Mister Eddie.

"Bye Mister Eddie!" Edith said loudly, waving at him with a grin.

"Kid, just call me Eddie." He replied back to her, smiling before waving back and leaving the coffee shop.

Edith sighed happily, her grin never faltering.

Everything would come according to plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t control myself and instead of posting this tomorrow, I posted it today.   
> I really hoped you enjoyed reading the first three chapters of “I Still Love You”! It’s one of my favorites and I just love writing as Edith.   
> Please leave kudos and comment what you think of the story so far, it’ll mean the world to me if you did :)


End file.
